heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ready-to-Use NPCs
Under construction.... The following NPCs are available for public use without an advanced plot request: Stat Block: (Strength/Dexterity/Toughness/Intelligence/Perception/Willpower) Skills: Powers/Advantages: Flaws: Thugs Street Gang (S3/D1/T1/I1/P2/W0) Skills: Guns: 2, Underworld: 2, Brawling: 1 Powers/Advantages: Knives/Clubs: 1, Improvised Weaponry Flaws: Superstitious and Cowardly Lot, Territorial, Code of Dishonor, Rival Gangs Notes: Have a Territory to defend, Small Fish in a Small Pond. Mafia (S3/D2/T1/I2/P2/W1) Skills: Guns: 3, Underworld: 3, Brawling: 2 Powers/Advantages: Tommy Guns: 2, Made Men: 2, Loyal to the Crew Flaws: Uncreative, Strength in Numbers, Always Answerable to Someone, No Witnesses Notes: Tend to work in large numbers, often have a specific economic agenda and will avoid conflict for its own sake unless paying a blood debt. Enforcers (S3/D3/T2/I2/P3/W2) Skills: Guns: 4, Underworld: 4, Brawling: 3 Powers/Advantages: Sub Machine Guns: 3, Bullet Proof Vests: 2 Flaws: Vicious Notes: Slightly More Elite Troops that might work for the lord of an underworld. Martial Artists Local Karate Dojo (S3/D3/T2/I2/P2/W1) Skills: Karate: 2, Area Knowledge: 3 Powers/Advantages: Code of Honor, Improvised Weaponry, Team Work Flaws: There is No Weakness in this Dojo, Cliche, The Weakest Link Notes: 80's hair. Often run or lead by a cowardly loser. Triad Members (S3/D3/T2/I3/P3/W2) Skills: Guns: 3, Underworld: 3, Martial Arts: 3, Melee Weapons: 4 Powers/Advantages: Heavy Weapons: 4, Territorial Advantages, Eyes and Ears, Relentless Flaws: Territorial, Low Profile, No Witnesses Notes: Enforcers for a local triad. Ninja Assassins (S4/D4/T3/I3/P4/W3) Skills: Martial Arts: 4, Stealth: 4, Chi Techniques: 2, Climbing: 3, Acrobatics: 3, Disguise: 3 Powers/Advantages: Ancient Techniques: 3, Master Crafted Weaponry: 4, Tricks and Distractions Flaws: Doesn't Use Guns, Code of Honor, One vs Many Notes: They're ninjas. The 'real' thing in Comics can be quite deadly and a definite threat to low level heroes. Super Crooks HYDRA Goons (S3/D2/T3/I1/P1/W1) Skills: Martial Arts: 3, Guns: 3 Powers/Advantages: Kevlar Armor, Super Gadgets: 3, Laser Weapons: 4 Flaws: Taskmaster Trained, Poor Team Work Notes: A threat to any civilian, they can be taken out by most heroes. It is their numbers and their hero specific surprises that makes them a true threat. AIM Goons (S2/D2/T3/I3/P2/W2) Skills: Guns: 4, Brawling: 2 Powers/Advantages: AIM Armor, Super Gadgets: 4, Heavy Weapons: 4, Military Tech Flaws: Cowardly, Glass Jaw Notes: AIM Goons tend to have nicer toys than Hydra but not quite as tough. Intergang Elites (S4/D4/T4/I3/P3/W3) Skills: Guns: 5, Brawling: 4 Powers/Advantages: Super (Apokalipse) Gadgets: 5, Plasma Weapons: 5 Flaws: Conditioned, Fanatical, Hated, Church of Crime Notes: Like cockroaches that won't quite go away, Intergang is pretty unkillable. They'll always have at least 1-2 nasty gadgets or tricks and their shadowy backing from Apokalypse gives them a significant edge. Supervillains The Rodent Master (S2/D5/T4/I5/P5/W4) Skills: Rodentology: 5, Animal Training: 7, Dodging: 7, Stealth: 5 Powers/Advantages: Rat Circus, Rat Costume: 4, Rat Mobile, Flurry of Lagamorphs Flaws: Obsessed with Cheese, No Powers, His Children Notes: The Rodent Master is more than capable of making up for his lack of goons with thousands of well trained rats, mice, gerbils and rabbits. He robs seed stores, grocery stores and other places to help feed his posse. Mighty Mel (S7/D3/T6/I2/P3/W5) Skills: Brawling: 7, Chest Thumping: 3 Powers/Advantages: Regeneration: 2, Walrus Vision: 5, A Mighty Yawp: 4 Flaws: Coleslaw Weakness, Tungsten Carbide, Uncreative Notes: A standard brick who doesn't have a lot of creativity. He does have a mighty shout which can also stun the unprepared. Red Phrenologist (S2/D5/T5/I6/P6/W6) Skills: Phrenology: 8, Brawling: 3, Stealth: 5, Death Traps: 7, Telekinesis: 3 Powers/Advantages: Criminal Wealth: 5, Insidious Insight, Spot Weakness, Always Prepared Flaws: Overconfident, Quack, Disrespected Notes: The Red Phrenologist has been driven mad by others discrediting his profession and uses his distance Prenolometer to read things about his foes or victims to gain insights on their weaknesses and how to defeat them. Category:CharacterCategory:NPC